Kyri's Spirit
by yumirox101
Summary: What happens when a shadow-bender joins the group?  Takes place after "Crossroads of Destiny."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I lay in the grass and felt a jolt run through me and visions filled my head. I saw a boy with glowing blue eyes rise. Then everything went black with a white outline, and I saw him shake hard, and as he fell his eyes closed and Azula (the Princess of the Fire Nation) stood with a devious smile and her fingers pointed at where the Avatar had risen. She had shot lightning at him, and the Avatar had fallen. Our last chance at peace was dead.

I sat up in the dark, right below a tree. I had never felt like this before. Everything was so solid, and it bugged me that I was fading through everything like I thought I would. I wasn't in the Spirit World anymore. I wasn't trapped. I was free to go.

When I was fifteen, I had been kidnapped by a spirit that looked like a giant fox, and taken into the Spirit World, never to be seen again. Well, until now, I guess. I had spent years there waiting patiently until I was free from the fox spirit's watch. I had watched past Avatars come and go. But I guess as Avatar Aang died, his spirit took the place of mine. I never knew, that after three hundred years of waiting in the Spirit World, this would be the day I was free.

I stood up in the grass, and slid my foot forward, trying to stay rooted to the ground. I felt the earth hold my foot to the ground, and I let my shoulders slump.

"Come on earth-bending. Let go!" I snapped and I went flying to the ground as I released my foot. I growled and took a stance, and pushed my hands back, and moved my feet rhythmically, and I was bending my way towards where I saw the Avatar in my visions. I saw a flying bison, and I followed it to where a girl who held the young avatar in her arms was. I bended the shadows around me, and I followed her to the bison. He growled as he saw me, and everybody thought he was growling in agony for Aang.

I sat on the back of the bison as they took off and I saw the water bender bend water from the spirit oasis in her hand. I touched it and it spun rapidly and glowed. She bended it onto Aang's back and she sobbed once. I touched Aang's forehead and he woke up. He smiled at the girl, and she smiled back, and hugged him. I made myself visible, and they all gasped.

"Don't panic. My name is Kyri, I'm here to help." I assured them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Awakening

I walked down the halls of the ship, and two boys were at the end of the hallway dressed in Fire Nation uniforms. I was in my clothes that I met the gang in, which ironically happened to be in Fire Nation clothes.

I walked past the boys, and they both started talking about hearing something. I looked down the hall way, and I saw Aang coming out of his room. I ran towards him, and he used his staff to blast wind at all of us.

"Aang wait!" I called. I raced after him and he blasted more air at me. I flew up a little and hovered in the air after watching him run to the upper deck. I followed him, and I watched as he watched Momo by Hakoda and Bato. He climbed up and the rest of the gang ran towards him calling out greetings.

"Sokka?" Aang started.

"Uh-oh, somebody catch him he's gonna-" Toph cried out, as Aang fell back. Katara reached for him, but he fell.

"That could've gone smoother." I flinched after hearing his head hit the heavy metal deck with a thump.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? And why is everyone dressed this way? Who is that girl I saw in the hall below deck? Why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" Aang asked as Sokka put a cloak around Aang's shoulders. Aang sat across from Katara.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad," Katara started. I watched as Aang's gaze went to the floor. She smiled then, "I like your hair."

"I have hair?" Aang asked surprised and ran his hands over his head. I smiled at his reaction. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks," Katara informed him. Hakoda walked over to the two.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"We're fine, dad." Katara said sternly and looked away from her father. My smile went to a frown upon seeing the two.

"I'm Hakoda-Katara and Sokka's father." Hakoda said extending his arm toward Aang.

"He knows who you are-I just called you dad, didn't I?" Katara snapped putting her hands on Aang's shoulders.

"I guess you're right," Hakoda said sadly.

Aang shook Katara off of him, and held out his arm to Hakoda. "Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda,"

"It's an honor to meet you." Hakoda smiled taking his arm.

"Great, great, now you guys have finally me. So would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara growled.

"Of course." Hakoda said and walked away clearly saddened, over to Appa.

"Are you mad at your dad, or something?" Aang asked seeing Katara's temper.

"What? Not at all-why would you say that?" Katara asked shocked.

"M-m-m? Oh, ow," Aang slurred, gripping his side.

"Maybe we should go upstairs. You need a healing session." Katara said and took him to his room.

I turned back to Sokka and Toph.

"Is she still upset?" Sokka asked leaning up against the wall next to me. He stared at the moon longingly.

"Yup." I sighed and looked up at it too. I gasped as a sudden flood of visions replayed in my head.

"Uh, Kyri, are you okay?" he asked as I leaned forward and gripped the railing.

"Yeah, just a pain in my back." I grumbled. I pushed myself back against the wall next to Sokka, and he stared at me with one eye-brow raised.

"I never thought I'd hear a Spirit say that." He smiled jokingly and looked back up at the moon.

"Only I'm not a Spirit." I corrected.

"Mh, close enough." He shrugged.

The next morning we all sat in a circle in a group-Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and me. We held a bowl in our hands and ate slowly, listening to Sokka who sat on a crate.

"After what happened to Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe members. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise. So he set off alone, well, not completely alone. Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships, rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it disguise. Since then, we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us." Sokka said and held up a map.

"So, what now?" Aang asked seeming down.

"We've been working on a modified invasion plan." Hakoda answered, joining our circle with a bowl in his hand.

"You mean Sokka's invasion plan." Katara corrected grouchily. I looked at her worriedly.

"Yes, Sokka's plan." Hakoda said a little sarcastic. "We won't be able to mount a massive invasion plan without the Earth King's armies. But the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion plan-just a rag-tag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke."

"Good to see you again, Aang." The Duke smiled.

"And a new friend- her name is Kyri. She came from the Spirit World while you were out." Sokka pointed to me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I'll explain later." I promised.

"But you haven't heard the best part yet-the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage." Sokka dropped to a whisper. "We have secret," he looked around. "It's you."

"Me?" Aang asked confused.

"Yup, the whole world thinks you're dead." Sokka smiled. "Isn't that great?" he asked throwing his arms in the air as he stood up.

Aang looked petrified.

"The world thinks I'm dead?" Aang asked from the railing of the ship. "How is that good news? That's terrible!"

"No, it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better-they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun." Sokka explained.

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang cried grabbing his hair. A loud horn sounded. "I'll handle this. The Avatar is back." Aang said and fanned out his staff. He cringed and tried to take hold of it.

"Aang, wait! Remember they don't know we're not Fire Nation." Katara stopped him. Aang put his staff away.

"Everyone just stay calm." Hakoda said as Bato and he put their helmets on. "Bato and I will take care of this."

We all hid everything-even Appa and Momo. The gang and I went to the stairs and stayed out of sight.

"I hate not being able to do anything." Aang growled in a hushed whisper.

"Hopefully you won't need to." Toph corrected him.

"You just need to rest Aang." I said and calmed him by putting my hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

Our ship cut its engine, and the other crew boarded.

"Commander-why are you off course? All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving towards Ba Sing Se to support the occupation." The captain asked.

"Actually we're from the eastern fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo." Hakoda corrected.

"Ah, eastern fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships on our way." The Captain said sarcastically.

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir." Bato added.

"I mean how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" the Captain asked.

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to make sure you get the message." Hakoda assured and bowed.

We watched them walk away, and then Toph jumped up.

"They know!" She cried. She bended the metal and knocked them into the water. Katara bended a huge wave to gain distance between us. I held the railing as the ship lay nearly on its side. They started the engines right away and we took off. I leapt into the air and moved my arms in a flowing motion and landed lightly on my heels. The water pushed us away from them quickly.

They launched a fire ball at us, and it barely hit us. They launched another one and it hit our side. I threw my arms out pointing my fingers with my palms facing up, and then turned them over with closed fists. The fire blew out and the rock fell into the water. Toph sent a cylinder of earth flying to the ship and knocked out their catapult. They launched another fire ball and Toph bended a rock at it, colliding it in midair. Then they shot a harpoon at the bottom of our ship. It started filling in with water, Katara fixed the hole by freezing the water around it solid.

"I've gotta get that water out of the ship!" I called to Katara.

"I'll give us some cover!" she called back. I bended the shadows around me and became intangible. I sank through three levels of decks, until I got to the flooded room. I raised my arms and the water became intangible and sank through the deck. I pointed my arm up and I went back to the main deck and the shadows melted away from me. We traveled through fog, and I couldn't even see where we were going.

A fire ball came out of nowhere and hit all of our earth, nearly hitting me. I fell to the deck with my hands around my neck.

"Aang no!" Sokka called. He grabbed Aang's staff. "You're still hurt, and you have to stay secret. Just, let us handle this."

"Fine." Aang grumbled and went back to the room. We came out of the fog, and they were closer. They shot a fire ball at us, and I stood up. They hit our engine. I looked over at the fire Katara was putting out.

"How're we doing'?" Toph called.

"Things couldn't get much worse." Sokka called back.

A loud roar broke through everything, and the Serpent shot out of the water. I cringed and Sokka turned towards the monster.

"The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?" Sokka asked his arms limp.

"You make it too easy." Toph explained.

The monster was about to come down on us, when a fire ball from the other ship hit it. The Serpent dove back into the water. It wrapped around the other ship and Sokka cheered.

"Thank you the universe." Sokka smiled. I bended the water around the ship with Katara and we got away from there quick.

We pulled into port so we could fix the engines and get more supply. Aang was down in his room, and I sat on the deck working with Bato to try to figure out the engine.

"Kyri, come down with us?" Toph asked. I looked at Bato and he nodded.

"We'll fix this in the morning." He smiled. I went down with them to Aang's room.

"Hey Aang! We're going into town to find some dinner." Toph called.

"Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea." Aang suggested.

"Here, tie this around your head-it'll cover your arrow." Sokka said handing Aang a headband.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly." Aang snapped.

"Aang, c'mon. Be practical." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"You guys go ahead without us. We'll catch up with you." Katara said. I went back to the top deck with the rest of them.

"You coming, Kyri?" Sokka asked as I paused before leaving the ship.

"Nah, I think I should talk to Aang. It's probably a good idea to properly introduce myself." I suggested.

"Suit yourself. We'll bring something back." Toph said without hesitation.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. I walked below deck as Katara went up.

"Speak softly to him." She said and put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Aang?" I asked.

"Kyri?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled awkwardly.

"How did you get here?" he asked curiously.

I sat on his bed as he stood up facing the wall. I saw the flag was torn and on the floor. "When I was fifteen, I was out in this forest. I was gathering water along the creek there, and suddenly I fell in. I tried to swim to the top of the creek. I grew tired, and the current pulled me down the creek. I was unconscious, washed up on the shore. I woke to a giant fox. It grabbed me by the collar of my shirt with its teeth, and I was so terrified I couldn't move. There was a bright light, and I was in the Spirit World. I stayed there- unable to move because that fox guarded me. For three hundred years I was trapped in there. I perfected my skills in there. Unlike the Avatars, I was able to bend the elements and more." I explained.

"What do you mean, 'and more?'" he asked. I stuck my hand out and concentrated on the shadows. It bended around my hand, and I became intangible. I stuck my hand through the bed, and his eyes grew big. I pulled my hand back, and the shadows faded.

"If I bend the shadows completely around me, I can become totally camouflaged and still control all other elements." I explained.

"I know what it's like, to be in your situation. Disappearing for what seems like forever, and then unexpectedly coming back. Those feelings-like everyone's watching you, waiting for you to mess up-I've had those too." I nodded. "I had a vision of you leaving tonight. If there's anything that could change your mind-"

"There isn't." he said and looked away. "You didn't answer my question."

"When you left your body spiritually, you were going to take my place. I came back here, and when Katara saved you, I was stuck here." I explained. "I'll leave you alone." I said and closed the door.

Katara walked down to Aang's room.

"Are you okay, Kyri? You look a little pale?" Sokka asked.

"Not, really," I said and my knees went weak.

Katara came running back up the deck, and I closed my eyes. Sokka carried me to the captain's quarters, and got a rag for my forehead. I heard the rain pound the deck and I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, and the gang was getting ready to leave.

"I'm coming with you." I said stubbornly. They all looked at each other, and nodded.

"Let's go." Sokka said as we all hopped onto Appa.

We saw Aang down on an island. Katara ran towards him, and slid on her knees as she threw her arms around him.

"You're okay," she smiled.

We all hugged, and Aang looked down.

"I have so much to do." Aang looked away.

"I know, but you'll have our help." Katara assured.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation-did you?" Toph smiled.

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked after a smile.

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." Sokka nodded.

"We'll be with you every step of the way." I added. Aang smiled.

"Hey! What's-oh. It's your glider." Toph said as something brushed up against her feet. She handed it to him, and he looked at it sadly.

"That's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive." Aang said. He jumped up to the hill, spun his staff, and stabbed it in the ground. Then it burned signifying the Avatar's end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The Headband

We hid disguised as a cloud on Appa as we approached a small island.

"I think I see a cave below." Aang called as we went down.

"Sh! Keep quiet!" Sokka snapped. Aang blew the cloud off of us and Appa landed.

"Great job with the cloud camo, but next time let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut." Sokka said as he looked over a rock.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph said sarcastically.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds." Sokka pointed to the bird on the rock above his head.

"Yeah, because they would tell on us." I laughed.

"You have no idea." Sokka said very seriously. A bird hopped on his head and we laughed. We entered the cave and Sokka dove in front of us.

"Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins." Sokka turned towards us. "Hiding in cave after cave, after cave, after cave…" his head dropped and his voice slowed.

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need are some new clothes." Katara explained.

"Yeah, mine are a little out-dated." I said looking down at my out of fashion clothes.

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we'd be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang nodded.

"Plus, they have real food out there. Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" Toph asked. She punched the side of the cave and a bunch of bugs hopped out.

"Looks like we got out-voted sport," Sokka said glumly. "Let's get some new clothes."

We looked over a bunch of rocks, and Aang spoke out.

"I don't know about this… these clothes belong to somebody."

"I call the silk robe!" Katara smiled as she hopped up.

"But, if it's essential to our survival…then I call the suite!" Aang smiled.

"I got the skirt!" I followed, pushing Aang down.

We all got dressed, and Aang smiled excitedly.

"Ta-da! Normal kid." Aang smiled.

"Hm, I should probably wear shoes…but then I wouldn't be able to see as well. Sorry shoes!" Toph smiled and kicked the bottoms of her shoes out. One hit Sokka in the face and I flinched.

"How do I look?" Katara asked. Aang blushed, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-you're mom's necklace." Aang said sadly.

"Oh, oh yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously Water Tribe isn't it?" Katara asked.

I looked down at the water and I smiled to myself. I had the front of my hair layered, and completely down, except for a bun in the back top part of my head, similar to Katara's hair. I had red lipstick on, and mascara with eye-liner. I wore a grey shirt that came a little off the shoulders, with wrist gloves that were a bright red. I wore a black short skirt. It was split on both sides, and I wore dark gray-almost black pants with red hems at the ankles. I wore red flats, with a gold bottom to top it all off.

We went into town, and bought accessories. Katara got a cloth Fire Nation necklace to cover her Water Tribe necklace. Toph got a head band, and Sokka got a fire emblem for his pony-tail. I got a gold arm bracelet to cover my tattoo on my arm. We stood around a corner together and Aang turned towards us.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago, so everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or as they say in the fire nation-stay flamin'." Aang smiled at us.

We passed a man, and Aang waved at him.

"Greeting's my good hot man." Aang said confidently.

I looked at Aang with a 'really?' look.

"Uh, hi." The man said as we walked by. "I guess."

We went to a market place.

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang asked.

"C'mon Aang. Everyone here eats meat. Even the meat!" Sokka pointed to the animal eating meat.

"You guys go ahead; I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang pointed his thumb over his shoulder as the three walked in.

"I'm gonna go shopping." I called to Katara. She waved knowing I would be okay.

I went back to our cave, and fed Appa some fruit. Aang had taken Momo, do I only had Appa. I walked out of the cave and looked at the tall mountain. After that I didn't remember much other than my eyes glowing.

I faced the top of the volcano and looked down at the lava. I could see my reflection glowing, and I realized something was wrong. I felt something approach me, and I turned. A fox bared its teeth at me and growled.

I recognized the fox as the one that had kept me in the Spirit World. I waved my arm up and shadows enclosed me protectively. The fox ran at me, and I swung at it. Air knocked it to the ground.

"You are not taking me back." I growled. It winced as it got up. I looked behind me and saw two Fire Nation guards. The fox wasn't trying to attack me- it was trying to get the guards. Both Fire Nation guards pointed their arms at me, and I looked at the fox.

"Come on," I challenged the guards. "Come and get me." I threatened.

They ran at me, and shot fire. I raised earth and they fell. The fox ran at me from behind and jumped. I fell to my knees as it entered my soul through my back. My eyes glowed red with fire.

I tried a totally new bending style. I spun in the air and landed with my back leg bent and my front leg straight out. A blast of white came at them and they fell straight to the ground. I walked over to them and waved my hand in front of their face. They both closed their eyes.

The fox fleed out of my spirit, and I wobbled a little bit.

"I erased their memory of ever seeing us." She said. I bowed to the fox.

"Thank-you for your help," I said sternly as I stood up from my bow.

"I'm a part of you. You call to me in times of stress. I must go," she said and turned. There was a bright flash and then she was gone. I fell to my knees and back to my side.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick," Katara asked Aang as he came into the cave. I was lying by the fire and Katara was leaning up against Appa. Toph leaned on her hand next to the fire and Sokka was next to her.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang smiled taking off his head-band.

"After what?" Sokka shot up and cried.

"I've been enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow." Aang said proudly.

"Enrolled in what?" Sokka shouted, and then fainted. I smiled at Aang, and sipped some water.

We sat around the fire in the morning facing Aang.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not shoot down your idea but…it sounds really terrible." Sokka admitted.

"Yeah, we've got our outfits-what do you need to go to school for?" Toph asked.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Oazi." Aang said and pulled out a picture. "And here's one that I made out of noodles!"

"Impressive I admit, but I still think it's too dangerous." Sokka finalized.

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river bend." Aang shrugged. I looked up at him quickly intrigued. "It goes right to the Fire Lords palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow…"

"I am a fan of secret river bends, fine. Let's stay a few more days." Sokka nodded.

"Flameo hotman!" Aang cried and ran out of the cave.

"Flameo?" Sokka asked to Katara.

"M-n-m?" she shrugged.

The next day was pretty crazy. Aang got into a fight at school, and Katara and Sokka had to go in as Aang's parents. Toph and I sat next to Appa in the cave, but she jumped up as the three came in.

"That settles it- no more school for you young man!" Sokka yelled petting his beard.

"But I'm not ready to leave; I'm having fun for once-just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like Sokka- you get to be normal all the time." Aang explained.

"Ha-ha!" Toph smiled.

"Listen guys-those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better-we need to show them a little taste of freedom." Aang suggested.

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire-monsters?" Sokka asked.

"I'm gonna throw them a secret dance party!" Aang smiled. We stared at him.

"Go to your room." Sokka pointed.

"Actually, Sokka… I agree with Aang. Plus-what's a little dancing gonna hurt?" I said looking over my shoulder.

"Uh- our entire plan!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"We can hide Appa and Momo. And we're already disguised." I motioned with my hands. He pet his beard and looked over at Aang who had his arm around me as we both smiled hugely at Sokka.

"Okay, we'll give it a shot." He shrugged and looked over at Appa. "Sorry buddy." Appa groaned.

Toph stomped her foot and raised her fingers. Earth came out of the ground in tall cylinders. I lit candles with my fingers shooting one perfect flame at a candle, and making the flame bounce to each candle.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so…silly." Sokka said to Aang.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of dancing Fofo." Aang explained and did a little dance.

Toph moved her foot and pointed out. "They're coming-everyone stop bending, well, almost everyone." Toph dropped her arms as I finished the last section of candles using fire bending.

"All done." I smiled putting my hands on my hips.

"Sorry buddy, you should probably wait out back…" Aang said to Appa. Appa groaned and started out back. "I know-you've got fancier feet than anybody… and six of them!"

Aang turned and smiled, and walked towards the opening.

Music played and the candles flickered.

"Ladies and gentleman-the Flameo's!" Aang introduced the band playing. "This oughta get everybody moving."

"Now what do we do?" A kid asked.

"This is when you start dancing," Aang said.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave," one kid said shyly.

"Yeah-what if somebody finds out?" another kid asked.

"Oh boy, listen guys-dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you." Aang explained.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don't do that here." A kid spoke up.

"Sure you do-you have for generations. It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the Phoenix Flight." Aang said and ran low.

"And this was the Cham-elephant strut." Aang said and ran back and forth sideways.

"Who knew twinkle-toes could dance?" Toph asked smiling as she took a drink. Katara smiled and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"And this is how they do it at the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se," Aang said taking in a girl from the crowd.

"Wow, they look pretty good together." Sokka smiled.

"I know right!" I smiled laughing at the two.

"Meh-if that's what you like." Katara shrugged.

I looked over my shoulder and laughed as Katara and Aang both started dancing together. I looked over at Sokka, and he rolled his eyes.

Then I looked over at the opening and gasped. I knocked over my drink as some adults came in.

"He's the one we want. The boy with the headband." The headmaster pointed.

"Uh-oh!" Aang cried and ran through the crowd. All the kids put their belts on their heads similar to Aang and we exited the cave.

"We're safe Sokka," Katara assured. "You can take off the mustache now."

"Oh no, I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin." Sokka explained.

"Way to go dancey-pants, I think you really did help those kids; you taught them to be free." Toph smiled.

"I don't know it's just a dance party-that's all."

"Well, that was some dance party Aang," Katara smiled and kissed Aang's cheek.

"Flameo, sir, flameo." Sokka clapped lazily.

"It sure was," I smiled and looked up at the moon.


End file.
